Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by Paekia
Summary: It's been years since Elise particiapted in anything, much less a circuit event, but now she's back and ready for anything! Note: This is a continuation of my Punishable Cruelty story! Also mature content so children beware!
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 3 years since Elise had competed in a snowboarding event, let alone boarded at all. She was rusty, plain and simple. Strapping on her favorite board, she felt a sudden rush. She missed her fast paced life she had before and wondered how she wasn't able to balance it around her love for snowboarding.

Elise looked down towards the bottom of the mountain where the lodge was located at. She remembered how it usually looked when it was all decked up for the SSX events, but she had arrived a week prior to the beginning events so they were just beginning to set up.

She got up and balanced herself out on her board and took a deep breath. Then she was off! The wind blew through her hair, which had grown down to her shoulders again, and the snow was smooth and fluffy—perfect conditions. She did some basic skills: A few Indies and Switches. She attempted to do a nose grab, but she attempted it too late and went splat into the mountain side; she had forgotten how much falling down hurt.

The rest of the mountain, she took it rather easy. No use in bruising her body in the first few days that she was going to be there on the mountain. When she finally made it down to the lodge, her mother was standing around, waiting for her and shivering like crazy.

"I don't s-see how-w you us-s-ed to do this-s for a living! It'-s freez-zing out-t-t here!" she chattered, crossing her arms across her chest. Elise rolled her eyes and skidded to a halt.

"Mom, don't lecture me, not when I'm in the zone!" whined Elise as she unbuckled herself from her board. She heard her mother retort with a quick laugh.

"Oh y-y-eah! The Z-Zone! The f-face in s-snow zone!" she laughed. "F-face it d-dear y-you're r-r-usty! N-now let's get-t-t insi-ide bef-f-fore we freez-z-ze to death-h-h!"

Elise sulked behind her mother's back. 27 years old and her mother still controlled her. She looked back at the mountain longingly, wanting to go back up for another go, but she knew she'd have plenty more opportunities to get her groove back.

Inside the lodge, Elise sat at a table drinking some hot cocoa while her mother sat nearby, in front of a nice warm fire with a little toddler bouncing happily on her lap. Elise watched as her mother nibbled on the tiny, pudgy little fingers and spoke to it in gibberish.

She didn't know she was pregnant until she went to a circuit event in Vancouver and took a nasty fall during one of the races. She was rushed to the hospital to make sure nothing was broken, but later found out she was a little over three months pregnant; she had to forfeit the race because of it.

She couldn't terminate the pregnancy because she was too far into the cycle so she had to go through with it. For the rest of the six months of her life she had been stuck on land. No surfing. No boarding. No fun. She hated herself for not realizing sooner, but with the competitions and massive super pipe events, she just wasn't focused on herself; she wanted to win.

At first her mother was ranting and raving about the whole ordeal, but after awhile it seemed to sink in. Yes, she wasn't married, but she didn't think she was ever going to get married anyways due to the lack of intelligent men who could withstand her own intellect and conniving attitude, plus her competitive nature would shatter any man's. Besides, being a single mom wasn't all that bad. She got a good paying job and her mother enjoyed babysitting her grandchild.

Elise's mother walked over to the table and handed her the child. "Here, hold him while I go to the bathroom." Elise wrapped her hands around his little waist and sat him on the table in front of her. She looked at his cute little face and smiled.

"How's my little man doing? Huh? You having fun with grandma?" she asked, tickling his belly with her finger. He put his fingers in his mouth and smiled. "Aww you're gonna be such a heartbreaker when you get older! Yes you are!" she said, kissing him repetitively on his puffy cheeks. He smiled brightly, exposing his two teeth in his entire mouth.

For who his father was, Elise had to admit her son was rather adorable, but she figured it was her own gorgeous genes that balanced out the ugly ones. Although she was rather disappointed not to have a girl with the same gorgeous features as she, Jack wasn't all that bad, even though he resembled his father a lot more than she had hoped.

Finally her mother came back. "So when am I going to meet Jack's father?" she asked, snottily as she sat down across from her daughter. Elise grabbed Jack and placed him on her lap.

"What makes you think he's here, mother?" questioned Elise as she moved her cup of cocoa out of Jack's reach, making him mad.

"Well obviously he's a professional boarder. I mean, what other men did you associate with enough to wrestle in the sheets with dear?" mocked her mother.

"Ha ha, but what makes you think he'd be here?" she retorted. Her mother sat back in her seat and raised her eyebrow.

"Darling, I wasn't born yesterday and I'm not so out of the "know" these days. I do know that a snowboarding event is going to be happening in a few days and it isn't a coincidence that we came up here at around the same time, although I don't see why we _did_ come up here in the first place. I mean, you haven't boarded in well over three years so I highly doubt you're going to go and participate! You're too good to ruin you're rep in the snowboarding world by attempting to race and only plummeting head first into the snow!" she took a sip of her coffee she had come back with.

"I mean, you _have_ to be up here to see him so I'm only curious to see who he might be!" she beamed. Elise shook her head. If only her mother knew.


	2. Chapter 2

The circuit was near

The circuit was near. She could feel it in her bones. She wished she could be back up in the starting line, taunting the others and knowing full well that she would win. She could still feel how freshly fallen snow felt like and the way she always seemed to know how to ride through the uncharted areas. She _was_ the best.

Suddenly a quick, sharp pain shot up her arm. "Ow! You little beast!" snapped Elise as she was brought back to reality by little Jack biting her fingers. He just sat there on the cold ground, smiling deviously at her as he picked up a handful of snow and devoured it. She rubbed her fingers; he bit them pretty hard.

She stood up and picked up Jack, which made him a bit mad cause he wanted more snow. "No more Jack. You're fingers will get frostbitten and then they'll fall off." He looked at his mom with curiosity, trying to decided if that was true as he looked down at his fingers and then shoved them in his mouth again.

"That's a little harsh to tell to a child, Elise" said a familiar voice that brought a smile to her face. She turned around and saw her good buddy Eddie. She hadn't seen him since two Christmases ago, when Jack was just a baby. "Eddie!" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "How's the little heathen?" he asked, reaching out to grab Jack, who smiled brightly as he nearly jumped out towards his Uncle Eddie. "Careful…he bites."

Jack snuggled up against his Uncle Eddie and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Bites? Really? Well I guess he'd get that from his father I guess" he said lightly tossing Jack into the air. He loved that!

"Yeah, about that--" hesitated Elise as she looked around, rather embarrassed. "Ah, no need. Haven't told a soul! Although, you showing up to an event…with a kid, well—" began Eddie. "yeah yeah yeah, I know. I only came up here to tell him about Jack. I mean, he needs to know about him. Besides my mom wants to meet him."

Eddie's eyes grew wide. "Your _mom_ is here?" he asked, smirking a bit. Elise rolled her eyes. "Yes Eddie and I've told you a hundred times, you're not her type so don't even try!" "Aww come on! Wouldn't I be a great _stepdad_?"

Elise looked disgusted. "Oh god Eddie! You're psychotic, really you are! Gimmie back Jack! I don't want you're perversions to seep into my son! Sicko!" she demanded, smiling. Eddie smiled too as he handed Jack back to her. "One day, I'm going to prove to you that our love will never fail!" Elise shook her head. "She's over half your age, Ed. You stand NO chance!"

"Darling are you talking about me again?" questioned Elise's mom as she stomped up with some coffee in her gloved hands. She saw Eddie and straightened up a bit. "Eddie! My, I haven't seen you in a few years! You've grown quite handsome and look at that hair!" he said, stroking it a bit. Eddie was melting like butter on the inside.

"Ah Mrs. Riggs, you truly have stolen my heart!" admitted Eddie, smiling like a lost puppy who finally was reunited with its owner. "Oh thank you Eddie and it's Ms. Riggs to you…" she said, seductively as she touched the tip of his nose. Elise rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god! Mother!" she shrieked. "What? I'm sorry dear, but I can't help it the man has impeccable taste in women." She said, locking arms with Eddie, who was beaming and smiling from ear to ear.

Elise thought it was bad enough that one of her best friend liked her mother, but it was worse that her mother instigated it! She let out a sigh of frustration as she headed back towards her hotel room.

She placed Jack in his playpen, hoping that he would take a nap, but he was too wound up from seeing his Uncle Eddie. He sat there quietly, nibbling on his toys and his stash of hidden crackers that he had tucked between the playpen and the little mattress pad. She sat on the bed and leaned on the headboard, watching her son. He was almost three but he didn't really speak or try to speak. He didn't really cry as a baby and whenever he hurt himself, he just smiled or pouted.

"Spawn of Satan. That's what you are." She said to her son out loud. He turned a bit to look at his mother, but went back to munching on his crackers. "Ah, who am I kidding. You're my favorite little beast in the whole wide world!" she said, smiling at him. He in turn smiled back and turned around to face his mom and watch her as he chewed on a dangling piece of his playpen.

Suddenly the phone rang, which made her jump and Jack laugh. Elise made a funny face, making Jack laugh a bit more, before she answered the phone. It was the front office. "He's here? What room?" she wrote something down on a pad of paper next to the phone. "Alright. Thank you very much. Uh huh. Buhbye." She said, hanging up the phone. She put the paper into her pocket and walked over to Jack.

"Hey Jack, wanna go on the elevator again?" she asked. Jack stood up and smiled brightly, raising his arms for her to pick him up. She placed him in her left arm and fixed his hair a bit with her right. "We're going to go see daddy!" she said, in a babying type tone as she grabbed her key card and headed out the door.

She stepped into the elevator and pulled out the piece of paper; 6th floor, suite 6. "Wanna press the button?" she asked Jack. He nodded and reached for the buttons. She pointed to the 6 button and leaned forward so he could press it. He became excited as it lit up, clapping his hands together as the elevator began moving upward.


	3. Chapter 3

On the 6th floor in suite 6, Psymon Stark was standing up against a wall, upside down, doing pushups. "Gotta get focused! Gotta win! Need to win! Will win!" he said, pumping himself up. He hated that he was nearing 30. "Come on Psymon! You can do this! Just cause you're aging gracefully doesn't mean we can let yourself go! Make it to 200! Come on!" he said, egging himself on. "187. 188.189—" suddenly a knock came from his door. "Aww sh—hang on! Gimmie just a second!" he yelled towards the door. "192.193.194." The knock came again. He grunted. "196.197.198." The knock came again, only faster and louder. "Psymon open this damn door right now!"

Psymon toppled to the floor at 198 pushups. He had lost all his concentration when he realized who's voice was on the other side of his door. Scrambling to his feet, he slid to the door and peered through the peephole. His stomach tied itself into knots. There, standing in front of his door was the woman of his dreams! The one who's voice he hadn't heard in 3 years. She still looked the same, only her hair was a bit longer—which he thought looked rather good on her, but why was she standing at his door? She hadn't been apart of the circuit in years! Why now? Why here? Why him? He hesitated for a few more moments before he unlocked the door and opened it.

Elise stood there in her usual attitude-like posture as he finally opened the door. When Psymon came into view,Elise was stunned to realize that he had changed since the last time she saw him. He no longer had his thick, ugly dreads on his head, but a nicely buzzed head with about an inch of hair. He still had all his piercings and she noticed he had an extra tattoo here and there, but she quickly focused on the reason why she was here.

"Elise, what a surprise! I didn't think we'd ever see you again!" he said, truthfully as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door way, trying to hide his excitement that she was glaring at him. "What brings you here? Interested in a come back?" he snorted. Elise straightened up a bit. "No I didn't come here to kick your ass again" she said, smirking a bit. "Actually I have a surprise for you!"

Psymon raised an eyebrow as Elise bent down on the other side of the doorway. "A surprise?" he mumbled. "Oh yes. A _big_ surprise." She said, deviously as she picked up Jack and held him out to Psymon, who was confused a little as he grabbed the child and held it out away from him. "I'd like you to meet your son, Jack!" she said, beaming cunningly.


	4. Chapter 4

Psymon's eyes grew wide as he looked from Elise to Jack

Psymon's eyes grew wide as he looked from Elise to Jack. Jack stared at his father with the biggest grin ever as he watched his daddy make funny faces. Elise crossed her arms as she walked into his room, knowing full well he'd have questions.

Psymon managed to shut the door with his elbow as he still held little Jack out away from his body, but quickly walked over and set him on the bed—all the while being very quiet. Elise had sat down in one of the chairs that was nearby and watched. Psymon just stared at Jack as he sat down in the chair next to her. He looked at Elise, who was still beaming, and pointed to Jack and then himself. She nodded.

"How?" he finally said, still shocked. Elise laughed. "Gee did your parents never tell you?" she mocked. He glared at her. "You know what I mean!" Elise rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, it was three years ago when you took advantage of me when I was drunk at the end of the world tour!"

"I didn't take advantage of you! I was being a gentleman and helping a fellow _drunk_ boarder up the their room so they wouldn't cause damage to themselves or others!" protested Psymon. "Oh yeah right! A gentleman? Please! You took advantage of me! Admit it!" she yelled. "Oh please like you were innocent? _YOU _kissed _ME!"_ They both sat, glaring at each other.

Finally after a few moments Psymon sat back in his chair and looked at Jack, who was watching them as he chewed on his fingers. "I know you didn't come up her just to bitch at me." He turned to her and looked into her eyes. "What is it you really came down here for?" She shifted in her chair and looked away from him.

"I thought you at least deserved to know you had a son. Besides, when he gets older he'll know who to blame for his _weirdness_." Psymon snorted. "Oh gee thanks. Let's hope he didn't get any of your bitchy attitude to go with my eccentricity. He'll have NO friends ever!" Elise shot a glance at him. "I have friends!" "Oh yeah—forgot about your _only_ friend!"

Elise shot a terrible look at Psymon and without warning slapped him across the face. "How dare you speak to me like this!" she yelled, standing up. Psymon stood up as well and grabbed her arm at the elbow. "Not in front of him!" he mumbled through gritted teeth as he motioned towards Jack. Elise tried to break free, but was unwillingly pulled into the nearby bathroom and Psymon shut the door. Immediately Elise started to swing at him—she'd been waiting for three years and now was her opportunity! Psymon defended himself through most of the attacks, except for a few deep scratches to his neck, but eventually he grabbed both of Elise's arms and twirled her to where her back was against his chest and her arms crossed in the front.

"Calm down!" he yelled. She breathed heavily as she tried wriggling free. "Breathe and let's talk like normal people for one sec, ok?" he asked her as he looked over her shoulder to her fuming face. She took a deep breath and he let her go. She walked over to the tub and sat on the edge, staring at the tiled floor; Psymon sat on the toilet with the lid down, leaning on his knees just watching her.

A few minutes went by, but it seemed like a an hour of just awkward silence. Elise's breathing had went back to normal so Psymon thought it would be alright to break the silence.

"Can I ask a question?" Elise looked at him and slightly nodded. Psymon ran his hand across the top of his head and leaned back. "Why did you leave the circuit?" Elise rolled her eyes. "What part of _you have a son_ don't you understand?" she asked, crossing her arms. "No I understand that, but why didn't you come back after you had him? I mean I know a few boarders that had kids but still came back every year."

Elise climbed into the tub and leaned her back against the tub wall, "Why? Did you miss me or something?" she snorted. "Yeah." Elise looked at Pysmon who was a bit shocked at his own answer. "We all missed you. Every year. It hasn't been the same without Elise Riggs—Blonde Bombshell with claws of steel! I mean even though you were a bitch, we all loved you."

Elise looked away, a bit confused. She never figured Psymon to be a passionate person and for him to say that he missed her, well that blew her head out of the water! "What other boarders do you know that had kids and came back?" Psymon laughed. "Kaori. She's had four kids since you've been gone, three boys and one girl so far and you'll never guess who she married!" Elise smiled a bit because she had always loved gossip. "Who?" Psymon leaned in, excitedly. "Mac!" Elise turned and faced Psymon with her whole body. "No way! Kaori and Mac?" "Yep. They tied the knot after their daughter was born." "Wow. I never knew they had feelings for each other, not that I would have cared anyway at the time, but wow."

She sat back and stared at Psymon. "You know, it took me three years to get back up here. I tried to convince myself to call you or write or something to let you know about Jack, but I just couldn't. At first I hated you with a murderous passion. You took away my whole life when I found out I was pregnant with Jack. I couldn't board anymore, couldn't surf anymore and I blamed it all on you—" She looked away and sighed. "But I had a lot of time to think and after Jack was born, my whole life changed again. I realized that snowboarding and surfing wasn't what I really wanted in life. Sure I was good at them, _very_ good at them, but it wasn't what I had always wanted…" she said, tearing up. "I spent three years trying to figure out what I was going to say to you the next time I saw you and all I could think of saying—" she hesitated as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Was what?" asked Psymon, sitting on the edge of the toilet hanging on every word. Elise sniffed and wiped away the tears on her face. "All I could come up with was thankyou…" she said, hiding her face in the palms of her hands and sobbing. Psymon instinctively pulled some toilet paper off the roll and handed it to Elise who took it and blew her nose. He sat on the edge of the tub, staring down at the one person he'd never expected to see cry.

"Thankyou? For what?" he questioned, unsure as to what he did. She blew her nose again and grabbed Psymon's hand, squeezing it tightly in hers. "For everything, especially Jack. You turned my world upside-down and then managed to flip it back up again. Without you, I would have probably never have had a child and would have died alone and unaccomplished!" she said sobbing even harder.

Psymon sat there, bewildered. His brain was in hyper mode trying to figure out what to do or say. All he could think about doing was caressing her and telling her how much she had always meant to him and the state that she was in, made him realize how much he had always loved her because deep down inside, he knew that she wasn't a bitch. Without hesitation, Psymon climbed into the tub with Elise and sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms and caressing her tightly. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

After a few minutes had gone by, Elise rested her head on Psymon's chest. She was done with her crying and was rather happy where she was at. "Psymon…I want to start over." He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Start over?" "Yes. You, me and Jack. I want us to start over. I know we were never formally together or anything, but I'd—well like us to be." She admitted. "You do? Me and you, together forever type thing?" he asked, his heart skipping beats. "Yes. That together forever type of thing—but there's a catch." Psymon looked at her confused. "What catch?" Elise sat up and looked deviously at him. "I get to do to you what you did to me!" she said, beaming.

"You're going to get me pregnant?!" he joked. She shoved him, laughing. "No I get to take advantage of you—only neither of us will be drunk this time." Psymon looked at Elise in disbelief. "You want to have sex with me?!" "Well yeah! That's where we first started off at. It only seems fair to start over that way only with better circumstances!" she said as she got out of the tub and headed out of the bathroom.

Psymon scrambled to his feet and followed her out of the bathroom. "Where are you—" he began but was silently quieted by Elise who pointed to little Jack, fast asleep on the bed. "I'm calling my mom so she can take Jack back up to my room." She said, picking up the phone and dialing the number.

Once she was done talking, she turned to see Psymon sitting on the bed near Jack, rubbing his little belly. It was definitely a Kodak moment. "Well my mom should be here in a minute or two" she said, watching him. "So we're doing this now?" Elise smiled. "Yes. I have been wanting to do this for three years. We are doing this _now_."

Elise's mother finally showed up and knocked on the door, hoping her grandson's father would open the door, but Elise opened it up. "Thanks mom, for doing this." She said as she handed sleeping Jack over to her. He latched onto grandma's neck without even waking up. "Will I ever get to meet this mystery man?" questioned Elise's mother. "Yes of course mom, just not right _now._ We're doing a little mother—father bonding." She smiled. Her mothered sighed. "Fine fine, but tomorrow I better meet him or there will be hell" and with that said, she headed down the hall towards the elevator.


End file.
